Show Me The Light
by Data Girl 3
Summary: A MarkEmily oneshotsong fic, dedicated to fans of my work, who are happy that they’re finally together, or annoyed it took so long.


**A****N:** This was slightly inspired by Emily's line in Tangled Webs We Weave: "What's meant to be will always find a way." The song in this story, Show Me the Light, was from Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie. (It's a cute movie, even though The Sprites get annoying very quickly) And, like the plot summary says, this is for all Mark/Emily fans. I hope it's easy enough to follow, even though some parts might not be very accurate. I don't frequently hang around with five or eight-year-olds, so it's hard to judge. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need your love to help me through the night_

_I'm lost out in the cold  
I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near, though you're out of sight_

_And even though we're far apart  
I search the moonlit sky  
I make a wish to be home with you  
Can't you hear me cry?  
Hear me cry  
_

"Oh, look at this place!" Nancy Cohen gaped, looking at the large crowds in the George Eastman House. "Thank heavens this one's too little to wander off, or we might never find him." Nancy looked down at her infant son, Mark, who was seated contently in his blue stroller, his wide eyes looking around in baby-like wonder.

"Don't worry about that, Nancy," Robert Cohen reasoned. "I have a good feeling Mark will be a good boy. He wouldn't wander off too far." The Cohen family made their way through the George Eastman House. However, when they made their way to the elevator, a voice made them stop.

"Excuse me!" A pretty young woman with frizzy mousy-brown hair and violet eyes hurried over, pushing a pink stroller containing a baby girl. "I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "But I think your son dropped this." The smiling woman held out a small stuffed bear.

"Oh, thank you!" Nancy smiled, recognizing it as Mark's teddy. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost this. Mark won't go to sleep without it."

"Oh, I understand completely," the kind woman stated politely. "As you can see, my daughter, Emily, is about the same age. She has a stuffed rabbit she won't go _anywhere _without." The conversation was interrupted when Mark started babbling, looking at the woman's daughter, who was looking right back at him, babbling in return

"Well look at that," Nancy laughed. "It's almost as if they're talking to other, isn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" the woman agreed. "You'll have to excuse me, though. We need to get back to my husband and son. Have a nice day"

"You too," Nancy nodded. "And thanks, again!"

_Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light  
_

"Nana!" A five-year-old Emily waved at the elderly Asian woman while standing outside a shop window. "Lokkit!" Emily pointed excitedly at a toy pocket camera on display, the type that showed pictures of zoo animals.

"Yes, it's very nice," Nana nodded.

"Can I 'ave it Nana? Pwease?" Nana smiled at the small girl kindly.

"Well…" Nana pretended to think. "I suppose." Nana took Emily into the shop to buy the toy camera. When the purchase had been made, they came out of the shop. In doing so, they saw a small boy in glasses, talking to his mother.

"Mommy, pwease?" The boy begged, tugging on his mother's skirt. "I really wan' it!"

"Oh, Mark," The mother sighed. "I know you do. But it's getting late, and the mall is closing. Perhaps tomorrow." The boy with the glasses looked at the toy pocket camera in the display, looking very sad. Emily looked from the boy to her new toy before hurrying over.

"'Ere," Emily handed the boy the toy camera. "Take it." The boy's eyes grew round.

"For real?" Emily nodded with a grin. The boy accepted it with an identical grin.

"What do we say to the nice girl, Marky?" The mother prompted.

"T'anks!" The boy waved as he left with his mother.

"Emily, that was so nice of you!" Nana beamed in pride. Emily, however, didn't hear Nana. She was still smiling after the boy with the glasses.

_I'm reaching for a star  
Wondering where you are  
Where is the love searching for me too?  
Beyond the mountain top  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time  
_

The museum tour guide rattled off information to the second grade students who were here on a school field trip. An eight-year-old Mark looked up at the giant dinosaur skeleton in front of him.

"I'm bored!" Mark cast a slightly annoyed glare at his best friend, Roger, who had his arms folded behind his head, making a very good effort to make it known he had no interest in being here.

"Aw, come on, Rog," Mark reasoned. "It's either this or math class."

"Some choice," Roger grunted.

"Alright then, everyone!" the chaperone announced. "Time to head down to the Egyptian exhibit."

"Oh, yay," Roger rolled his eyes. "A bunch of dead guys wrapped in Charmin." Mark sighed and started to follow his class. But a sudden shout made him stop.

"Brandon, give him back!" Turning, Mark saw a young boy and girl about his age. The girl, who had extremely frizzy mousy-brown hair, was trying to grab a stuffed bunny that the boy was holding over his head.

"Give Mr. Twiggers back, Brandon St. John, I mean it!" the girl cried, trying in vain to jump high enough to get her stuffed rabbit back.

"You want it?" the boy taunted. "Go get it!" With that, the boy threw the rabbit in Mark's general direction before running off, laughing, leaving the girl close to tears. Mark gently picked up the stuffed rabbit and walked over to the girl.

"You okay?" he asked. The girl looked over at him, wiping away her tears.

"I'm okay," she sniffed. Mark gave the girl a kind smile and handed her the rabbit. "Thanks."

"You want a cookie?" Mark offered.

"No, thanks. I can't have anythin' with sugar." the girl replied simply.

"Emily!" A new voice called. Mark and the girl looked up as a nineteen-year-old boy headed up to them. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Ready to head down for lunch in the cafeteria? Your new friend can join us, too, if it's okay with his parents."

"No, thanks." Mark declined, before turning to hurry after his group. "I gotta get back to my class."

"Thanks again!" the girl waved, hugging the stuffed rabbit.

"Sure!" Mark waved back.

_And I know someone is on their knees  
Praying for me now  
Won't you come and hear my pleas?  
Save me  
Oh, save me somehow  
_

Emily made her way down Bowery Street in Little Italy, carrying a large paper bag of groceries back to the Center, mentally making an agenda for the day. Today was a Tuesday, meaning that it would be Mac and Cheese on the menu for the children this afternoon. Then they could spend a few hours in the play room before arts and crafts time. She hoped she could get away for a bit before she had to make dinner and let Nana handle things at the Center. It had been a while since she last went to visit Zack at Marble Cemetery, and she wanted to do that today. Besides, it wasn't like anything major was going to happen today. It was nothing but just another day in her life.

At that moment, a young man with blue eyes residing behind a pair of glasses swerved his bike to avoid an oncoming car, toppling onto the sidewalk.

_Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light  
_

Mark knocked on the door to Emily's apartment, trying not to be too nervous. It was a few weeks since Emily had returned from the hospital after her car accident. And just a couple of days ago, Mark had gotten up the courage to ask her out on their first official date. His anxiety doubled when Emily opened the door, slightly leaning on her cane.

"Hi, Mark," she grinned after he'd kissed her in greeting.

"Hi," Mark smiled softly, offering an arm to her. "You ready?"

"Of course," Emily stated, accepting Mark's arm

_When I wake, I'll lean on you  
To help me to be strong  
Give me faith to walk with you  
And know where I belong  
Where I belong  
_

A short time later, Mark and Emily were at a film festival at Lincoln Center, watching a film about two lovers who kept being brought together at different points throughout their lives, almost as if fate was trying to bring them together.

"I wonder if things like that happen in real life," Emily wondered, resting her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark placed a kiss on Emily's head before replying.

"Who knows, Emily? Who knows?"

_Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light_


End file.
